


Chrysalism

by mcdannosmonkey



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcdannosmonkey/pseuds/mcdannosmonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve decides to tell Danny what he thinks about how Rachel treats him. It's all in all successful in Steve's mind. But what will happen if he has to tell Danny a second time?</p><p>*First chapter fixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chrysalism

**Author's Note:**

> I made this fanfic because I'm just sick of how they've been treated. It feels personal to me for some reason, so I decided to write my feelings down. (But as I put my feelings down I still tried to be as respectful to the other characters as I possibly could.)
> 
>  
> 
> Beta: McGregorsWench  
> Thank you so much, Carrie!!

“I don’t like the way Rachel treats you.”

 

"What?"

 

Danny and Steve had met back at Steve’s after a long week’s case they just finished up. They sat in their chairs on the beach with beers until it started raining. The two of them moved into the living room with more beers, sitting on the couch. A lame movie was playing on the tv, but, since there was nothing else on, it was just for noise. Drinking a few beers helped with not caring what they were watching.

 

"I don't like the way she treats you."

 

“ _‘I don't like the way Rachel treats you.'_ What’s that suppose to mean?”

 

“ _‘What’s that suppose to mean,’_ Danny? It means she treats you like shit. She got back into your life, only to fuck you over, literally and metaphorically.”

 

“Wooow. Steve! That's a little--Why are you-”

 

“Danny, Danny, listen to me. Rachel knew since she found out she was pregnant that Charlie was yours, but decided that you didn’t deserve the truth or to know your own son since his birth. Also, being at the birth of your son and thinking he’s not yours. She only tells you that he really is yours because he got sick, Danny. It’s fucked up. Not to mention all the shit she did to you with trying to keep Gracie away.”

 

“Are you done?”

 

Steve made a face and gestured for Danny to talk as he took another swig of his Longboard.

 

“Good. Because, you know, I could say the same about you, Steven.” Danny drank some from his Longboard as well.

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah. Catherine-”

 

“Hey, don’t-”

 

“No, Steve. It’s my turn to talk now. She dangled you by a string, and you let her. You almost proposed to her for fuck sake!” His arms were swinging around with his words. “She knows what she did to you, but she doesn’t care. She’s not left with the aftermath. It happens every single time. You put so much more into the relationship than she was willing to reciprocate. She- You put your love life on hold because you were committing to her even if she wasn’t around. You, Steven. You shouldn’t have to put your love life on hold because you think an on and off relationship would end in marriage. She lied to me, said she was going to stay. Said nothing would make her happier. She lied to you-”

 

“Danny… That’s enough.”

 

“I’m not trying to make you mad. I’m sorry if I am, it’s the last thing I wanna do. I’m just saying that I hate it when I see you get hurt. Every fucking time, when someone hurts you they inadvertently hurt me too.”

 

Steve just stared at him, a smile forming.

 

Danny was starting to feel exposed under Steve’s glare. “What? Why you looking at me like that?”

 

“No reason. Didn’t know you cared ‘bout me that much.”

 

“…I, uh, I don’t. I just said all that stuff for shits and giggles.”

 

That got Steve smiling more.

 

"And so what's with this? You brought up this whole thing for kicks? Or did that crazy brain of yours have a good reason for even thinking about it?"

 

Steve took a long swig of his beer. He really got himself into this now. No turning back, especially with alcohol running through his system. But he was having trouble trying to think how to start.

 

Danny smiled and leaned closer to Steve. Steve turned to look at Danny and his heart stopped. Steve swore Danny's eyes were sparkling.

 

Danny started laughing. "Well, you big goof? Is there a reason?"

 

Steve leaned towards Danny, with a good five inches between them, and kept a lock on his eyes. "You know the word beautiful?" He wanted to hit himself for not thinking straight before the words fell out of his mouth. He wanted to smother himself with a pillow. But his heart flew when Danny responded, smile growing.

 

"Might have heard it once or twice."

 

Steve smiled back and leaned more towards Danny a few inches and caressed Danny's cheek with his left hand. "Well you should expect to hear it more often." He was surprised when he heard his voice in a whisper.

 

Danny pulled Steve in by his collar and kissed him. The kiss was one-sided at first, but then Steve started kissing him back. At some point they put their beer bottles down; hands started roaming, through hair, down arms, chests, and backs. Steve always wondered how Danny's lips would feel against his own.

 

When a large thunder clap occurred, and the power went out, Danny yelped and literally jumped into Steve's lap. He sighed into Steve's shoulder as Steve laughed. "That wasn't funny, Steven."

 

"It was a little funny."

 

Danny smirked at him. "Your sense of humour is very funny. Very, very funny."

 

"Well I'm glad you think so."

 

"He thinks that's a compliment," Danny laughed, saying to no one else in the room.

 

Steve smirked and took this opportunity to push Danny down on the couch, with a growl and kissed him with more force than before.

 

~

 

Steve woke with his heart pounding a mile a minute. The comforter felt like it was suffocating so he threw it off and sat at the edge of his bed. He removed the sweat from his face and moved his hands through his hair. Steve hunched over, mind lingering on the dream that had just occurred.

 

"What the hell was that?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I changed things up because it didn't seem right to leave the story how I did originally. Some things were omitted and a ton of grammar and word changes happened. 
> 
> I hope you guys like where the story leads.


End file.
